


Splat!

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, many imaginary fruits were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Patton hears a curious noise coming from Roman’s room and peeks in to investigate





	Splat!

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing this fic was the most hilarious time ive had while writing in a long time. Enjoy!

Patton sat up straight in his armchair and stretched, after finishing his latest book. And he decided to go get himself a snack because he had read straight through lunch. Heading to the kitchen, he paused as he heard a dull thump, like something hitting a wall, followed immediately by giggles. 

Feeling curious now, Patton followed the sound of giggling up the stairs and to the door to Roman’s room. Knocking on the door, he was surprised when it was Virgil who opened it and motioned him inside. When he entered Patton looked around not quite understanding what he was seeing.

On one side of the room, Logan stood, holding a clipboard in one hand and an apple in the other and seemed to be trying to bite back a smile. On the other side of the room stood Roman, holding his sword with both hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly, not even trying to stop the grin that was splitting his face, and completely covered in what looked like light paint? Or maybe juice? Neither of the two had even looked over when Patton had entered the room, and as he watched Logan finally got his face under control and said

“Underhand, moderate speed, take five.” and proceeded to lob the apple at Roman, who swung his sword and manages to just nick the side, causing a tiny spurt of red juice.

Roman snickered and kicked at the apple to get it out of the way and got back into a ready stance as Logan made another mark on his clipboard and conjured a Mango into his hand

“Overhand, high speed, take one.” And with that Logan launched the mango at Roman who squawked and tried to bring his sword down in time but missed and it impacted his upper arm, exploding into orange juice like a water balloon as it came into contact with him.

Logan and Virgil both let out snickers as Roman huffily wiped the juice off his face, and even though he was still confused as to what exactly was going on Patton joined in. At the sound of his laughter Logan and Roman looked over. Roman waved with a wide grin, still bouncing in place and Logan glanced down at his clipboard looking slightly sheepish but still grinning.

“So what is going on here exactly? Besides Roman making a fruit salad the hard way?” Patton asked looking around at the others. Logan spoke up first adjusting his glasses with one hand,

“We are conducting an experiment on the efficacy of caffeine on the enhancement of a test subject’s reaction time, utilizing a variety of produce that has been designed to rupture in such a way as to not harm the participant, in this case Roman, and provide immediate visual feedback on whether or not the subject has cleanly bisected the produce.” 

Roman grinned and nodded quickly still bouncing in place and Patton felt a bit lost as to what exactly that explanation boiled down to, so he glanced over at Virgil who snorted and said.

“Roman drank a triple shot latte and wanted to see how well he would do in a real life fruit ninja. Logan agreed to help. I’m just here because I wanted to watch Princey get pelted by fruit.”

Roman grinned and shrugged again, but right as he opened his mouth to say something, Logan shouted

“Surprise volley, high speed!” and Roman quickly turned around just in time to catch a bunch of bananas in the face, which exploded in a bright yellow splash, which was apparently the tipping point for Logan as he broke down in giggles, clutching his stomach as he bent over. Which set off Patton and Virgil again as well.

Roman huffed indignantly, but soon he too was swept up in the revelry and soon they all were on the ground gasping for breath around their laughter.


End file.
